The Garden
by DMarEssence
Summary: There's the WRONG kind of magic going on at the Burrow when Seamus and Emmie stumble upon a mysterious plant during the Weasley's barbecue... Seamus/OC Beware of ADULTNESS


Actually, this is the most ridiculous, spur of the moment thing ever. Please Read and Review!!!!!

* * *

"Come on, Emmie! Or all the good spots'll be taken," Seamus yelled behind him as Emmie panted to keep up. It was the Saturday before the start of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and per usual, the Weasleys were having a barbecue at the infamous Burrow.

"I never understood the concept," Emmie stated, standing up straight and swiping her blonde bangs that had been soaked with the hot English humidity out of her face.

"It's just something Muggles do I suppose. Besides, do we need a reason to get together and have a good time?" Seamus slowed down, wrapping his arm around Emmie's small frame and pulling her close to him.

"You Irish and your parties," she laughed. Now it was her turn to tug on Seamus to get going as he had slowed to admire her from the back.

"Ain't _that _the pot calling the kettle black? With a name like 'Emerald Isla!'" Seamus quipped in his thick, Irish accent.

Emmie let out a musical giggle in response, winking one of her emerald eyes at her fellow Gryffindor and entwining her fingers with his.

"Come on Seamus, or all the good spots'll be taken," she mimicked, running down the dirt road from the guest cabin toward the smell of roasting meat.

It had been in their third year at Hogwarts that Seamus's mother had taken him to meet the Isla family. He recalled his mother's words exactly:

"_She's a nice Irish lady for ye Seamus." _

Oh, if his dear mother had only known...

* * *

"Nice of you two to finally show up," Ron remarked casually, leaning his elbow on the picnic table and eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Well, we weren't into any _business_ if that's what you mean," Emmie responded coyly, glancing from Ron to Hermione, who were sitting unusually close on the bench.

"I'm going to say hi to Mrs. Weasley. I'll be right back," she whispered in Seamus' ear before sliding off the bench, careful not to let her skirt bunch up behind her… not that her boyfriend minded.

"Dear me! I'm having such problems with these weeds! This Amortentia is growing faster than I can stop it. Not to mention it's making me near frantic. Perhaps I should warn the children to stay out of the garden-" Molly Weasley began distractedly before noticing Emmie's presence beside her.

"Oh, Emerald dear. How lovely to see you. Your mother sent me over the most delicious recipe for corn beef I nearly died. Well, enough of me boring you with cooking. It was nice to see you."

_Amortentia? What was that? Was it lethal? _

With that, however, it seemed like the poor girl had been dismissed and she returned to sit beside her beau.

"We're about to start the games. I suppose you two'll team up then?" Ginny walked over towards the table where her brother and his friends were sitting with Harry trailing close behind.

"Hi Harry! It feels like I haven't seen you in months!" Emmie chirped, bouncing out of the bench to give him a proper hug.

"That's because it _has _been months," he answered quickly, noting Seamus' leer from behind Emmie's long golden locks.

"Come on you lot, we're giving a go at some Muggle games. Hermione, would you give me a hand?" Mr. Weasley beckoned for the children to join him.

"What's this one called again? Sardines? Does it involve those small delicious fish? I don't think Molly has any fish-" he trailed off, taking Harry and Hermione with him, both of which having had ample Muggle experiences.

Emmie surveyed the lawn, noting all of her classmates out in the yard; all the Weasleys including the rambunctious, trouble-making twins Fred and George, Ron, Ginny and or course their parents. The twins were sitting at a table with Lee Jordan and their friend from Quidditch at Hogwarts, Katie Bell. Beyond them Ginny and Ron were listening to one of Luna Lovegood's _Quibbler _excerpts, accompanied by a shy and listless Neville Longbottom.

The party was going strong when the games began. Then the party went even stronger.

"Now, one of you is going to hide yourselves out in the yard and we're all going to search for you. Once someone has found the 'sardine' you'll stay in hiding with that person until everyone has located them. Now who'd like to be fish?"

"Ahem, _first _Mr. Weasley, who'd like to be _first,"_ Hermione corrected.

"Isla wants to go!" Seamus volunteered, knowing not only was his girlfriend easy to spot from a distance, but also not very cunning when it came to espionage.

"Very good Emmie. We'll see you in five minutes. Run along now, and find a good place," Mr. Weasley encouraged, shooing the distraught Irish heiress off into the unknown…

_Alright… as long as I don't go into the garden, I'll be fine. _

Taking off away from the festivities, Emmie soon found herself farther away from civilization then she expected. Hopping a small fence, she laid down among some small, pearlescent plant that seemed to glow with a passionate intensity. One sniff of the flower and a strange feeling struck Emmie… lust.

While Emmie hid in the sanctity of the flowers, she failed to notice the crooked wooden sign on the post that read: _GARDEN_

A panicking electricity struck her between the thighs and it wasn't long before sweat began to trickle down the valley in between her breasts. She was panting as she took the dirt and grasped it in her fingers, waiting on all fours in hopes of getting out of this place.

It wasn't long before a shape appeared over the fence and lay down beside her.

"I knew you'd be here. Mighty close to the guest house though-" Seamus began before he was immediately cut off by a pair of strong, swollen lips moving on his own.

"Emmie, what's got you all…" a deep breath in and out, and soon, Seamus' hands were traveling up and down Emmie's bare legs with such a powerful desire, it seemed to stifle his breathing.

Suddenly, Emmie's shirt became a nuisance- sticking to her hot form and impeding her contact with Seamus' own naked torso. It wasn't long before his hands were tangled in her hair, grasping at the back of her neck to keep her as close to him as possible and satiating that impossible burning in his groin.

"S-Seamus," she panted, hooking her fingers in his belt loops while he massaged her neck with kisses. "What are we doing?" she gasped as he bit gently into her collar bone, sending inexplicable shivers coursing down her sensitive spine.

Seamus was now lying on top of her, and the spasm she'd just experienced resonated in his hardening length, constricted by the rough denim in his jeans. Soon enough, Emmie was too intoxicated to care where she was, because the pearly plants around her seemed to be singing her praises and beckoning her to lie with him, entwine her body with his and press him close.

The urging became louder and louder until their naked bodies were one, writhing together on the garden floor and gasping each other's names as the sun set.

The onset of lust was quick to come, but reluctant to leave. The two remained alone for hours under the shade of the bushes which seemed to grow with their passion, swaying gently and sending the scent of love and sex out on the breeze in hopes that others would be lured closer.

* * *

When the dew had finally settled on the long, green leaves of the pearl plants, Emmie awoke with her leg resting on Seamus' naked thigh. Her heart lurched at their predicament when she realized where she was and what had happened.

She felt like Helena from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Dazed, confused, and full of raw emotion.

Though she wasn't embarrassed about sex between her and Seamus (they'd shared it many times before) she couldn't believe she'd acted so brashly on someone else's property… in broad daylight.

"Seamus, wake up," she leaned her lips close so that her tongue grazed his ear as she spoke, alerting him immediately to her presence.

"W-what happened? I hate to say it, but I only remember crazy wild-"

"Me too," she interrupted, slipping on her camisole and skirt without the undergarments and got to her feet. It was then that she noticed the moisture on the plants which had grown at least a few feet since they'd been there to enclose them in its power.

_Dew on the flowers…_

It was something right out of the Wizard of Oz. These plants, these _Amortentia _were the poppies, only slighted by the gentle settling of the dew and the rising of the sun.

"Where have you all been? No one could find you last night!" Ron hissed, looking from Emmie and Seamus' guilty faces after they'd gone back to their rooms and made themselves presentable.

"Well, no matter. It's the point of the game after all, to not be found," Mr. Weasley interjected, patting Emmie's sagging shoulder and picking up his brief case to head to work.

"So, what happened?" Ginny pried, leaning her bouncy red head closer to Emmie's face.

"We just got stuck in the, uh, Garden," she lied, twirling some maple syrup with her fork as she ate breakfast.

"Always the garden," Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Yeah right."

After, when the sixth years were packing their belongings, Emmie approached Neville. His widespread expertise on magical herbology was astounding, and if anyone knew what had happened, it would be him.

"Amortentia, amortentia… ah! Here it is-" he pointed down towards the picture of the tall, flowering plants that had leered over her and Seamus' love-making the night before.

"-a common ingredient in love potions; imitates severe lust and can amplify feelings of love. In its purest plant form, the powder is inhaled from these parts here," Neville indicated the pearly portion that had been glowing like a full moon only last night, but were now closed up shyly, as though it knew to hide their secret.

"-and can cause a nearly maddening effect on libido. Caution should be exercised when handling amortentia while it's growing."

Emmie nearly choked with embarrassment and laughter. No wonder they should've stayed out of the garden.

* * *

Haha, if my friend Kate reads this, it will be the death of me. Yeah, I was feeling like writing soft porn. Too many Dark Hunter novels.

READ AND REVIEW! Please…


End file.
